Damon D. Crow
Introduction * 'Damon D. Crow '''is a Pirate without a crew he is known as the '' Blue Dragon Crow! '' (青いドラゴンカラスAoi Doragon Kuro). Damon ate the Mythical Zoan fruit that gave him amazing power , strength , reflexes and senses he was raised in the forest by Animals he even has a best friend , the Master Of Waters. * Damon is the Biologic son of Gol D. Roger and one of the strongest pirates in the world he was abandoned on the calm belt and trained by many beast to become strong and survive in the world. Skills * '(Immeasurable Strength): 'Crow's Strength is unmeasurable his feats are too powerful he was able to destroy a couple mountains with just a small Rock and kicked a boulder through a marine base after one of the marine killed one of his animal friends * '(Super-Speed): 'Crow has ran across a whole desert in 10 Seconds and able to catch Barosalino without even trying. * '(Super-Durability): 'Crow survived a meteor hitting him close up and he came out fine not even a scratch on his body. * '(Zenkai Boost): 'Zenkai boost is a skill that allows him become stronger in near death situations when he was fighting a against Vice-Admiral the age of 11 he had nearly died but then he suddenly became stronger and he won the battle. * '(Haoshoku Haki): 'Only one in several million people have this ability.2 This type of Haki allows the user to exert their willpower over others. * ('Busoshoku Haki): 'a form of Haki that allows the user to create, in essence, an invisible armor around themselves, providing incredible offensive and defensive capabilities. * '(Kenbunshoku Haki): 'a form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see normally. * '(Super-Senses): 'Crow has improved senses that's his smell , hearing , seeing , touch and taste he can smell a person from far away , see up to 100-Meters , Can Hear even the most silent thing , can tell if something is a trap just by touch and he can taste even the most awful thing. * '(Voice Of All Things): 'the ability to hear the Voice of All Things, as the Sea Kings on Fish-Man Island sensed that he had picked up their voices, much like Gol D. Roger once did. Bounty * '''1st Bounty: '''100 Million Crow destroyed a Marine Base by kicking a boulder through it destroying there Intelligence and chance of Expandment. * '''2nd Bounty: '''500 Million Crow sank a Marine Armada with Master Of Seas after they nearly a village of monkey * '''3rd Bounty: '''1 Billion Crow challenged Kure S. Akira and his whole arm and won with just his bare fist and big intelligence *'4th Bounty: '1.5 Billion Crow was captured by all the fleet admirals but then he later broke out and destroyed the Marine HQ. *'5th Bounty '2 Billion Crow destroyed a Polygraph stone and a city in the process *'6th Billion '2.5 Billion Crow survived a Meteor Hit from Ryusei Remilia and knocked her out with just a punch *'7th Bounty '3 Billion Crow defeated all the members of Nine Tyrants and destroyed there whole base including there ships *'8th Bounty: '''Battling the entire the Marine and escaped with only a broken arm and scar on his chest